


A Taste of Happiness

by caimanriseup



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, nachoes, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caimanriseup/pseuds/caimanriseup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Horuss can't please Rufioh, he turns to a machine that guarantees happiness to its user.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Happiness

Your name is Horuss Zahhak.

And you are most unhappy because your matesprit is unhappy.

You can’t figure out why. He refuses to tell you. You would have hoped that your more positive demeanor and open ways would have finally allowed Rufioh to talk to you, but alas it didn’t seem the case. Perhaps you will have to talk to Meulin about it later. In the meantime, you had to find some way to cheer up Rufioh.

As was to be expected, you settled into one of your mechanical projects. It was one you had set aside, a very much impractical device. It was supposed to grant pure happiness with just a push of the button. The concept was quite absurd, but you would admit you were a bit desperate. 

Your hands fiddled with screws and adjustments with ease, your body moving largely out of habit. You were really most at ease around robots and other contraceptions. More than once you had wished your fellow trolls could be more like them, a schematic to guide you through their workings, a few new nails and some tinkering to fix a broken heart. 

After hours, days, you couldn’t be sure the passage of time in dream bubbles, you finished the device. It was a relatively nondescript metal box with a large red button and a small chute. Just as you were about to give it a try, the soft flutter of wings interrupted you.

“Hey there, pretty neat thing you got there,” Rufioh says, voice light hearted holding that hint of hesitation you were oh so familiar with.

You saying in the cheeriest voice you can manage to the point your voice cracks a little. “Hello, Rufioh. I have just finished this device.”

“Neat…so what does it do?”

“Oh, I am not sure. I was just about to try it.”

“Uhh, oh, maybe I should come back…” he trailed off as you pushed the button. The whole thing shook violently and you wondered if perhaps you shouldn’t have taken cover. Well, this probably wouldn’t be enough to kill a ghost right? 

As suddenly as it started, the device had stopped. Out onto the chute fell a plate covered in chips doused in cheese, meat, and various veggies. It smelled delicious, but you were highly wary. Rufioh walked over, picking up the plate. You warned, “Do be careful. I am not entirely sure what that is.”

“Looks like food. It smells all right, let me give it a try.” You try to keep calm as Rufioh tasted a chip. After a few seconds he shouted, “Bangarang!”

You jumped and were about to ask what was going on when he shoved the plate practically in your face. “Try it!”

You delicately try the dish. It is good, quite good in fact. What’s even better is the joy on Rufioh’s face. You can’t remember the last time he looked so happy. He sits down, patting the ground next to him. “Come on, let’s share it.”

You are more than happy to oblige, digging into the food. He thanks you and your sure your eyes are alight. You both eat in happy silence and you start to think maybe things aren’t as complicated as you thought.


End file.
